The Community
by Yamii Vance
Summary: Vince sits on the fence's wall. Thinking two things. He could jump end it all now. Or he could climb down and run for it. Finally be free of this hell whole... but... He can't bring himself to do it... Not yet... not without J. -A test on the relationships, events and environments of my story. I'd really like to see how I can improve on this-


The Community

Author Note: I wrote this to test out he environment, characters and relationships and would very much like to see what you guys think on it?

* * *

Vince frowned shifting on his feet as his legs swayed, he sat on the fence, which mind you wasn't entirely comfortable or safe due to the height of the steel chain length fence, J looked upward, their jade green eyes squinting in the dull night light. "VINCE!" They shout then blush at the fact they knew he couldn't hear them. J gently hit at the fence wiggling it carefully so he won't fall. Vincent jumped slightly swaying as he nearly lost his balance but he turns his head back and sighs. "O-oh... Hey J...? Somethin' up?" J shrugs and starts climbing as well sitting beside him hands gripping the chain fence. "Not really just thought I'd come find you and hang out." Vince blinked plainly his face quite often void of expression. "Did they make you get that shot again?" He gives an empty dark chuckle. "What makes you say that? The emptiness it places in my soul so easily seen?" J flinched. "Sorry... I... I know its hard. I don't see why they do it though? Doesn't it make it harder..-..." J shuts up quickly but Vincent glares blankly at them. "Make what harder... dealing with me afterwards... I suppose it does... what does it even matter." J quickly speaks up. "Vince that's not what I meant you know I care about you! You're my Best Friend!" Vince sneered. "Yeah and you're only friend! If you didn't be friend me... You could have more friends then just worthless me you know." J shook their head. "I'd be losing out on someone special and I'd feel an empty space in my soul. Vince no one could replace you!" He rolls his eyes and sighs. "...t-...thanks... J really..." He mumbles and leans against his friend with a relieved breathe. J smiles and leans against him as well smiling hugely. They sit their in the moonlight together until the guards catch them and scream at them to get down and send them home, with punishment looming over their heads. But they both smile softly knowing. Even in the light of their soon to be hell, they still would have eachother to come back to...

Vince tensed his breathing uneven as HIS hand's grip his hair. He can't breathe can't focus. Vince is in utter terror and hyperventilating, his heart pounding like it might burst or stop beating any moment. "HELLO LITTLE WIFE." The man, his soon to be husband mouths at him with a dark smirk on his face, releasing his hair and gripping his face he slams Vince into the wall three times. Leaving the youthful pre-teen wheezing and stunned, as he tries to hide all his fear and pain. But it wasn't working especially as he climbs ontop of him and starts to pull his hated skirt off of him. His heart sank as he sobbed but made no effort to speak... He never spoke to anyone but J after all... to everyone else he was a worthless mute... He slams his eyes shut tight as he feels his 'husband's' pulling down his underwear. ...J was probably suffering a similar fate because of him last night... J didn't deserve this but he sure did... He was a devil a... freak... one who converses with the dead and the unreal... He screams at the top of his lungs as he feels the man inside him... and then... nothing... the world is a blank void as if... he's stopped existing or passed out... he can't be sure of which.

When he was awake again he was in his small closet room... In an ugly pink night gown... He blinked sitting up, nearly throwing up instantly as he recalls the few scattered things he can remember from what had happened before blacking out. He takes in a shaky breathe gagging as he forces himself to his feet in the cramp space. He tries to open the door... Locked. Tears pooling at his eyes as he pounds at the door mutely screaming at the door in utter terror of the confined space. And yet... No one comes to open it... Not his stupid not brother Francis... Not his adopted Ma... no one... He sobs against the door trying really hard not to gag or throw up he's sucking in breathes and still he can't breathe. The room is to small closing in and hot... He feels like he's on fire as black spots speckle his vision with forced will power he drags himself under his bed and passes out once more...

When his eyes are open again its due to the sudden slamming of light managing to get to him from under the bed and past someone's unfocused figure, he hisses like a wild animal and next thing he knows his hair is snatched and he's dragged out from under the bed... It was Ma... He's finally blinked his eyes into focus. She's screaming at him but honestly he didn't care about what... His eyes glazed and unfocused as he stops paying attention just standing their barely due to her grip on his long purple hair. She grips his face with her free hand and digs her nails into his cheeks. NOW this gets his attention he blinks in response. repressing a hiss of pain but he's focused now and she says trying to stay calm so he can read her lips correctly. "How. could you let this happen you whore." And he pales... oh god... what whore what did she... no... no she couldn't mean. And suddenly the strength in his legs was gone, he drops to his knees as she releases his hair, he smacks against the floor with a loud thud and hysterical sob. no... no... this can't be real no no no! He prayed it was a dream. A lie. Some sick joke they were playing on him but when he looks back up at Ma. and the disgusted look on her face and in her blue eyes... he knew... she wasn't messing with him she wasn't trying to 'punish' him... she was... one hundred percent serious. He curls up tightly into a ball shaking horribly. no no no...

Vince snarled sitting on his bed, frustrated at being once more locked in his room. He screamed unintelligibly grabbing up his small nightstand that barely fit beside his bed and smashed it against the door, it shattered into pieces which cut him and dig into his hand, he drops to his knees shaking sobbing again, picking up a piece of wood and jabbing it though his hand screaming in pain. Then... a sick idea hits him. He picks up a large chunk of shattered wood and gets ready to dive it into his stomach... TO KILL THE FUCKING THING GROWING INSIDE HIM! But his previous scream has Ma slam the door open and grab his hands. He screams and bits and kicks at her but she tosses him back taking the piece of wood and slapping him across his skull with it leaving him dazed and stunned. And with Francis's help the wood and glass is cleaned up and the door is shut and locked again and he's left sobbing in the now pitch black room due to the fact he'd broken the light bulb with a stray piece of wood that went flying...

Vince sighed gripping and clawing at his face, thrashing angrily his feet slamming against the rooms walls easily, his back slamming into his bed and it slammed against the wall. He screamed, panting as he flinched and gently touched at his bruised head, fighting back sobs with anger, gritting his teeth and letting his anger and hate and urge to kill something swallow everything else. He huffs growling, as the voices giggled as if his own brain was laughing at him. He hated it. hate it. hate this room. Hate this place. Hated everyone...! But J... J was the only good person in here of course.

Vince huffed and rubbed his face flinching at the sudden bright light that entered the dark room. His heart nearly stopped due to instinctive panic. He swallowed and took a breathe and realized it... was just... Ma... He glared emptily at her. And her expression at him wasn't much different. "Goodness Vivian you are so much more trouble then you're worth." The way she bared her teeth after speaking showed she was quite angry with him. He huffed, rolling his eyes. She gripped his face again he can almost feel the rumble of the growl in her throat due to this. "Don't you sass me." He quickly goes stalk still, allowing her to put ice on his head.

He bit his lip and didn't say anything. No protests. No growls. Just sat and stared at her. Finally she snapped. "Why are you such a fucking freak! You were just fucking fine before. But now you won't say shit. You fucking talk to air. And now. this. You little whore. Making your soon to be husband do that. What did you do threaten him huh. You little bitch." Vince can't hide the flinch can't hide the look of shook and distain on his face. ...did... she really think that? ...she did... and she's probably right... He hardly remembered most of those 'visits' so maybe it was him forcing him... maybe he was a worthless whore...? He sobbed and shook as she dropped the ice and let go of his face and walked out of the room. Once more slammed and locked... Darkness quickly closed in and blinded him due to the sudden lack of light. He picked up the ice and held it on his head himself, hugging his knees to his chest pathetically.

* * *

The Characters and the locations are all property of me. I do not want you using them without my permission.

I hope you enjoyed this and that you might just add a comment on how to improve.

Originally posted it here: /Yamii_Vance


End file.
